Joker vs Pennywise
Wiz: What is one of the most feared thing on the planet? Boomstick: Clowns... those damned clowns. Wiz: Two of the scariest ones are the inter-dimensional fear feaster, Pennywise. Boomstick; And the man who needs no introduction... the Joker. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win... a Death Battle? Pennywise Wiz: Originally from the Macroverse- Boomstick: Which is not a very nice getaway for a honeymoon. Wiz:"It" crashed-landed on Earth and burrowed under the land that would become Derry, Maine. As if the creature expected the event to occur, Derry was settled in the 1700s. From then on, waking up every 27-30 years and assuming the form of Pennywise the Dancing Clown, "It" would spend a year feeding on the fear and flesh of the town residents with children being his preferred prey. Boomstick: Yep... kinda could tell with the whole 'creepy mofo, don't mess with him' wardrobe. Wiz: However, "It" is not an actual clown. Boomstick: So, what? He is like part time? Wiz: No. That is just his most preferred shape. He is actually a mass of swirling lights known as Deadlights which can render whoever gazes upon them insane. Its power is so great that it can create convincing illusions, cause hurricanes with ease, and influence Derry's history from behind the shadows.Pennywise's usual method of killing is by peering into the mind of his prey and assume the form of what they fear the most, preferring to sweetened the meat with absolute terror. As a result, though he feeds on adults and can haunt people in their dreams, Pennywise normally targets children as they are considered easier targets to frighten and kill. However, It's nature as a psychically sensitive entity makes the creature victim when its prey can use their own imagination against It or even starve the creature by making It afraid. The closest that It's true form can be perceived by the human mind is that of a giant monstrous spider with a many-fanged mouth. (Shows Pennywise as giant spider in IT 1990) Boomstick: AHHH! SOMEONE GET A GIANT FLIP FLOP! Wiz: But even that wouldn't kill him. One of his powers is an advanced power regeneration. Boomstick: Damn... Wiz: His other powers include Photokinesis, weather control, illusion casting, invisibility, hemokinesis which is essentailly the power to create streams of blood. Boomstick: He also has telekinesis, can possess people, teleport, and can manipulate water plants and electricity. Wiz: His feats include. *Killed numerous people for over centuries, literally getting away with murder. *Arrived on Earth in such a cataclysmic meteor impact, it nearly destroyed the planet. *Created a hurricane that almost wrecked all of Derry. Boomstick: Yeah... he killed the dinosaurs. Wiz: He also has multiple flaws, *Extremely arrogant and underestimates humans. **Blew off many opportunities to kill the Losers Club, before and after they became a threat to it. *Though immortal and able to regenerate from a shot to the head, It is bound by universal law to have the weaknesses of whatever form the creature assumes. Boomstick: I think that pretty much covers him... onto the other guy. Joker Wiz: Not much is known about the background behind the Joker. All we know is that his name is 'Jack', and he fell into a vat of chemicals, and he became insane. Boomstick: Even the worlds greatest detective can't figure out who he is. ''' Wiz: Even the Joker forgot who he is. Saying, "If I'm going to have a past, I prefer it to be multiple choice!" Joker prefers calling himself "ahead of the curve". Regardless of his identity, former mobster wearing a red hood or twin brother to serial killer Jerome Valeska, the Joker is considered one of the most dangerous criminals in Gotham due to zero empathy and sick sense of humor via mass murder. His info is below. *Other name: "Jack" *Age: approx. 40 *Height: 6'5" | 195 cm *Weight: 192 lbs | 87 kg *Disfigured from falling into a pool of chemicals **Skin is permanently bleached white **Altered and damaged his brain and sanity **Gave him nerve damage, making him resistant (although not immune) to pain *Arch nemesis of Batman *Formerly known as The Red Hood *Iranian UN ambassador Wiz: Joker uses a wide variety of instruments to exact his homicides, a genius at criminal activities and being a step ahead of the law with acting skills and a sufficient expertise in chemistry to be make deadly weapons based on party-gag items. He is also shown to be a skilled, fearless, and unpredictable fighter who is a strong hand-to-hand combatant. This is due to his utter lack of self-preservation, showing a casual indifference to pain and extremely fearless as he laughs in instances where his own death was seemingly inevitable. His weapons include, *Razor-bladed playing cards *Handguns *Tommyguns *Trick-guns **Most noticeable example is his 'Bang' Flag Gun, which can project its flagpole as a lethal projectile after fooling the enemy into thinking it is a toy. *Comically oversized revolvers **In the Tim Burton Batman film, Joker was able to shoot down the Bat-Jet with one shot. The gun he used has a barrel length of about 2ft long. *Joy Buzzers **Electrical-Buzzers possess enough energy to harm superhumans and cook regular humans to death **Needle-Buzzers laced with Joker Toxin *Poison Spitting Flower **Can fire a corrosive acid capable of burning human flesh with ease [1] and can burn through hazmat suits [2]. **This Flower can also fire Joker Toxin and other poisonous liquids or gasses. *Joker Toxin **A poison (liquid or gas) capable of killing even superhumans. Can be infused with other elements (like kryptonite for Superman) to be more effective against certain targets. Even heavyweights like Solomon Grundy and Wonder Woman have been ko'd by Joker's chemical weapons. **The poison acts like Nitrous-Oxide: forcing the victim to laugh uncontrollably. The muscles on the victim's mouth are contorted to resemble a massive grin. The poison paralyses the victim's breathing or disrupts the brain; making them suffocate or fall comatose after suffering a painful spasm or seizure. Some depictions also discolors the victim to resemble Joker's white face, red lips, green hair and yellow eyes. **Some depictions of the gas can drive victims insane: even if they absorb a non-lethal dose of the drug. *Crowbar **Favorite torture weapon and sidekick-beater *Knives **Joker normally hides them in his sleeves so he can deploy them anytime, even while a police officer is arresting him. **Sometimes has a knife-shoe **Jared-Leto-Joker owns literally hundreds of bladed weapons *Toy Grenades and other explosives **Includes but are not limited to; chattering teeth, marbles, eyeballs and dolls **Just one bag of marbles were enough to destroy an entire factory building. *Various torture devices and methods *Explosive chemicals hidden in false teeth *Occasionally depicted with a mech Wiz: Despite being just a normal man, he has also completed multiple feats. These are all of them. *Tortured Jason Todd before killing him. *Crippled Barbara Gordon for a few years. *Has outsmarted and out-gambitted Batman numerous times **Batman himself deduces that the Joker has something similar to the super multiple personality disorder which plays a huge part in his unpredictability by constantly recreating himself in each one of their encounters *The first time Batman sent the Joker to jail, he escaped in less than two days *Defeated Ra's al Ghul in a game of chess, the only other individual that has accomplished that is Bane *Has killed several other supervillains. *Knocked Red Skull out **Killed Alexander Luthor Jr.: simply because Alex didn't invite Joker in his supervillain team. **Kills Mr. Freeze for taking over his gang **Kills the entire Royal Flush gang **Quickly kills Psimon, a high level telepath with nothing, but a mere rock **Murdered a henchman named, Bob '''Boomstick: R.I.P. Bob... you will always be in our hearts. *Killed a lot of people in one room after murdering one with a fragile cup on two occasions. *Affected the entire Justice League with Joker Venom *Insanity makes him resistant to psychic attacks. No sells a telekinetic attack from a criminal that terrorized the Martian Manhunter *Goes toe to toe with Aquaman and even briefly becomes the ruler of Atlantis *Joker has managed to buy or steal nukes on multiple occasions. **Drove Injustice Superman insane and destroyed metropolis with a nuclear bomb. ***Almost every single bad thing that happened in the Injustice universe can be traced back to the Joker *Bought the secret to Batman's identity with only 53 cents. *Has effortlessly escaped from Arkham Asylum, Gotham State Penitentiary, and Blackgate Penitentiary hundreds of times. **These escapes have sometimes led to prison riots or complete takeover of the prisons with Joker as the defacto leader of the prisoners; basically making Joker the frequent leader of Batman's Rouge Gallery. *SOMEHOW has not been executed for his crimes (except in Robot Chicken). **Once did get the death penalty, but faked his death. Under a legal loophole, since he had been "killed", he was then a free man. *Laughs at his own worst fears projected into his mind by Raven *Broke into the Batcave without Batman knowing it *The Greek God of Terror: Deimos, was overwhelmed by Joker's sheer madness when he possessed him *Killed at least 114 people (Detective Comics (Volume 2 #1) *Frequently survives otherwise fatal situations **Fell into the smokestack of a factory building **Caught in an explosion while onboard the Lexwing; which then crashed into the ground **Survived being attacked by his own shark **Was in a helicopter while it crashed into the ground (Suicide Squad: both the animated dvd movie and cinematic film) *'(see below for more info)' Stole the power of Mister Mxyzptlk and Batmite to become the godly Emperor Joker, abusing his power in ways like continuous reviving Batman out of a need of purpose or eating all of China simply so he could make a Chinese food joke. *Laughed after getting stabbed through the hand with a knife; showing no pain. *Managed to kidnap the entire Bat-Family and brainwash Alfred *Infected Gotham with a zombie virus-like Joker toxin Wiz: But he also has multiple flaws as well. *Despite his chemical disfigurement; Joker is still 100% human and is normally depicted without any superhuman abilities. *Frequently defeated by the Justice League and the Batman Family. **Has been completely overwhelmed by Batman in some of their duels. **Was easily defeated by Alfred. **Like Batman; normally requires weakness exploitation or an ambush to defeat powerful superhumans. *Insane, very mentally unbalanced. Speculated by the Martian Manhunter to be so insane that it was an alleged form of "super sanity," as even he was not able to return the Joker to sanity for more than a moment. **His insanity can either give him an unpredictable edge in battle or make him do nigh suicidal actions just to finish off his foe. **Mutilated himself several times; once cutting his own face off to wear it as a mask (and for giggles). **Sometimes has visual hilucinations. **Many of his crimes are due to his severe attention-seeking psychopathy. According to the Arkham games; Joker's greatest fear is being forgotten. ***If someone make's fun of his jokes or says he's not funny then he will become more focused and enraged making him predictable *Is obsessed with Harley Quinn and Batman . Does not actually want to kill Batman **Has sometimes given up his villainy if he believes Batman has been eliminated. *Frequently murders or assaults his own loyal minions or allies, just for a laugh. **This makes it very easy for other villains to see Joker as an enemy. *Batman created multiple antidotes for the Joker Toxin. *Has died from certain poisons, getting stabbed by Pirate Batman, having his neck snapped(Twize, and he wanted that to happen both times), being bitten by Vampire Batman, falling off a belltower, getting shot by Robin with a 'Bang' gun, and getting his chest shredded by Superman(That too is what he wanted). *Has very little combat experience with the Jokermobile. *Fears the IRS more then Batman Boomstick: Well now that he is done, it looks like it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! The scene begins with Joker entering a sewer crowbar in hand, dragging Billy Denbrough by his hood. Joker turns his head to look down at Billy, "So this is where he is? This place seems to be a bit... unusual for a hideout.", but Billy nods. Joker chuckles and heads onwards. Joker looks around when he enters a place which is where all of the sewers connect. "Huh... maybe I'm wrong. He kiddo, why don't you talk that much? Oh... right. I cut out your toungue! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he cackled as he looked about. "Well... he isn't here. So much for negotiating, huh?", Joker said disappointed. Joker then kicked billy to the sewage and smashed his head open with a crowbar. "That makes the last of you loser. Heheh. Eww... now I got brains all over my new vest. You'll pay for my laundry when we get out of here... oh wait. HeheheHAHAHA! You can't!" He said with a tone of malice in his voice. "Now where was I? Right! HEY PENNY! Where are you?!", he said jsut as a red ballon floated behind him. Joker turned around and the balloon popped right in his face. Standing in one of the sewers is Pennywise. FIGHT! Pennywise rushes at the Joker with his mouth wide open, the Joker dodges it and smacks Penny in the back of the head. Joker: I'm guessing we aren't gonna have a meaningful conversation. Pennywise Roars at the Joker Joker: ALRIGHTY THEN! AHAHAHAHA! The two charge towards eacthother and Joker gets slammed against a wall by Pennywise, causing him to drop his Joker: Gah! Ya know, if you are gonna eat me... at least have some dental hygiene. Huahaha! Joker then slides a knife out of his coat pocket and rams it into Penny's neck, Pennywise backs up. Joker: Heheheh... Penywise tears the knife out of his neck: You can't kill me... Joker. Joker: And what makes you think that? Pennywise: Because I have been here far longer than you... I won't be taken down by a failed comedian. Joker: And what are you supposed to be? Some pedophilic carny? Pennywise: RAAAGH! Pennywise charges at him again, Joker dodges once more and grabs a playiong card and slices off Penny's left ear. Joker: That's gonna leave a mark! That was almost sad... oh what the hell. I'll laugh anyway! HAHAAHAHAHA! Pennywise: Think again. The ear grows back and the Joker sighs. Joker: Aw shit. This is gonna take a while. Pennywise runs after Joker once more. The Joker reaches into his pants and takes out a 2 ft revolver. Joker: Let's see how you like this! Joker fires the gun right into Penny's head, blowing it right off. Joker: Oooh... HEADSHOT! AHAHAHAHA! Pennywise's hand twiches and his body rises from the sewage, his head growing back. Joker: Son of a BITCH! Pennywise: You see... I am unkillable. You can't kill me! Joker charges after Pennywise, who vanishes in thin air. Suddenly the place around him is Gotham, he looks up to see the Gotham Jumbotron. Newscaster: It has been almost one year since the Joker died. I think we should just forget about him. Pennywise: You see... I can bring your greatest fear to life! YOU WILL MEAN NOTHING! Joker: HehehehehehehehehahahahahahaHaHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! Pennywise: What's so funny?! Joker: That's where you're wrong. They will always remember... THE JOKER! The Joker turns around and stabs a pedestrian, who is Pennywise. Gotham disappears and they are back in the swere, and Joker smiles. Joker: You see... now I'm PISSED! HAHAHAHA! The Joker rams his knife into Pennywise's body 5 more times and kicks Pennywise to the ground. Joker looks around to find his crowbar, and picks it up. Joker: Time for a bit of clobbering by yours truly. HEHAHAHA! The Joker then begins to beat Pennywise with the crowbar Joker: HUAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAH! Then the Joker hears a noise. He turns around to see the deadlights coming after him. Pennywise: Time to face your fears... The Deadlights look the Joker in the eyes causing him to drop the crowbar, but then they start to dim. Pennywise: No... thats... thats not possible, THATS NOT POSSIBLE! Joker: Heheh... Joker reaches into his coat and whips out a machete. The true form of Pennywise is revealed to the Joker as he smiles. Joker: hehehehehHAHAHAHAAH! Joker charges after Pennywise and slashes open it's stomach. The beast screams and starts running after the Joker. Joker: AAAAH! GET SOME BUG SPRAY! HUAHAHAHAH! The Joker runs out of the sewers and see's the Jokermobile. He grins as he slide onto the left of the car. Pennywise: I am coming for you! Pennywise turns back into his clown form and walks over to the front of the car. Joker runs around the Jokermobile and stabs Pennywise throught the chest. Pennywise: No... n-not possible. You... Joker: I what? Oh... I see. I tricked you into thinking I was cornered Joker pulls the machete out of his chest and with one swip takes the left arm right off of Pennywise. Pennywise: AAAAARG! Joker the slices off the other arm, and with one swipe takes off he legs. He then stabs Penny through the the face and pins him in front of the car. Joker: Now be a good clown and stay right there! Joker gets in the Jokermobile and looks at all of the buttons in front of him. Joker: Eeny... meeny... miny... ALL OF THEM! AHAHAHAHAHAH! The Joker presses every button in the car, as Pennywise gets sprayed with multiple bullets, his limbs ran over by the car, and eventually a missile shoots out of the car, sending Penny flying into the sky. Joker climbs out of the Jokermobile and looks up. Joker: It's been nice meeting you, but I have a Harley who needs some reving up. Toodles! HAHAHAHAHA! The missile explodes and pieces of Penny fall over the ground. The Joker gets into the Jokermobile, and drives away cackling. K.O! Results Boomstick: Oooh... thats gotta hurt the ego. Wiz: Even though Pennywise has had experience with multiple people and has defeated most of them. Boomstick: He has never met the Joker. His unpredictability can change EVERYTHING when it comes to combat. Wiz: And, yes... the Deadlights can make someone insane. How on Earth can you make someone more insane than the Joker. Boomstick: And all psychic attacks would prove useless due to the fact that he can laugh it all away. Wiz: The winner is Joker... (Plays the Joker laughing in The Killing Joke) Next Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Ghost Rider climbs off of his motorcycle and takes the chain off of his shoulder and points towards a shadowy figure leaving a massacered train. Ghost Rider: YOU'RE GOING DOWN! '''Lucy: '''You will shall die for causing me pain... Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Insanity' Themed Death Battles Category:"Clown" Themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Claw